


feel my gentle breath as i grasp your hand and pray

by chocolatecosmos45



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: All tagged characters besides yukikasu are either mentioned or doing the absolute most for them, F/F, Goddess AU, Kinda, Reincarnation, idk what yet though, there will probably be other ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecosmos45/pseuds/chocolatecosmos45
Summary: “When I forget that the stars shine in air—When I forget that beauty is in stars—When I forget that love with beauty is—Will I forget thee: till then all things else.”-Philip James Bailey





	1. faraway dream

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for bandori, and it’s an au for a rare pair!!  
> Woo  
> Nesshoku Starmine is a yukikasucore song, change my mind  
> Speaking of which, the title and chapter names come from the Trio/English version of Nesshoku Starmine

_Two figures, shackled with bright gold chains, are thrown down at the feet of the throne. The left captive, with swirling and sparkling blue blood leaking from her wounds, deep black hair ratty and matted, and pink eyes glowing in anger, snarls and tugs uselessly at her restraints. Every movement tightens the chains around her and burns her skin, leaving raw purple marks under them. She screams and shouts at the figure on the throne, declaring her defiance of her capture. Only a soft voice gets her to stop, but her gaze still smolders._

_The owner of the voice, the right captive, smiles sadly, though her deep black eyes betray the same anger her companion outwardly expresses. She’s in the same state as the left captive, with ratty forest green locks and battered shamrock skin. Her index fingers, once possessing long and sharp nails, have been chopped off, now leaking chestnut blood the same as her left eye._

_Any time either of them glances at the other, a guard stabs her in the back with a spear, causing her to wince and face forward once again. They are forced to listen as the figure on the throne, a man with an imposing figure and powerful aura, calmly lectures them for their crimes against the gods. However, they know they did nothing wrong._

_The left captive shouts as much, cutting off the man with her declaration._

_A split second later, the man is upon the captives, eyes glowing a blinding white as he chants angrily._

_The world fades as the captives sob and scream._

* * *

”Nn, gyuh-!” Yukina shoots up into a sitting position, clutching her chest and gasping for breath. Her wheezing gasps slow down, turning into a coughing fit that fully wakes her up.  _That dream again.. what does it mean?_ A brief glance at her alarm clock tells her that it’s much too early to be dealing with this, and a brief text to Lisa, who’s predictably stirring next door from Yukina’s impromptu coughing fit, gets her friend to settle down.

The dream wriggles back into the forefront of her mind, bringing up several questions. What does it mean? Who are the people involved? Why were they captured? What crimes did they commit? What language were they speaking? How could Yukina understand what they were saying? What did that man do to them?

Yukina shakes her head, tossing the thoughts from her mind.  _It’s 3 am, and I’m in no state to be thinking about this,_ she thinks instead, tugging her thick blanket up to her chin and curling up with the cat plush Kasumi gave her for her birthday. She closes her eyes and murmurs under her breath, resolving to forget about.. what’s she forgetting? Oh well, at least practice tomorrow will go well.

* * *

Most of Roselia comes to a sudden stop at the crack in Yukina’s voice, followed by Ako when she notices the silence. Yukina grumbles internally, forcing thoughts of that  _dream_ aside to focus. “Once more, from the top,” she snaps, grasping the mic stand with both hands.  _I thought I told myself to forget it, it should not be a problem like this. That’s the fifth time now.._

Yukina can’t hear the band, only the  _thump thump thump_ of her heart in her ears. She glances to the side to find that Sayo isn’t playing, but is staring at her. So no, it’s not her heart, but rather Ako absently tapping the pedals of her bass drums. Her band mates say nothing, simply staring at her in concern. Rinko fiddles with the ruffled ends of her sleeves, only stealing a few quick glances; Ako, still tapping the pedals, twirls her drumsticks around her fingers, probably some trick or nervous habit she picked up from her sister; even Sayo, ever Yukina’s equal in diligence in practice, has set her guitar on the stand and folded her hands together.

Somehow, Yukina can’t help but feel.. anxious? Scared? Something like that, some sinking feeling that settles in her stomach and squeezes around her heart and lungs and restricts her breathing and-

She feels Lisa slide an arm around her tense shoulders (tense? Since when?) and she relaxes slightly, glancing at the clock on the wall. “.. when did we get an hour and a half into practice? It’s only been ten minutes..” she mumbles, pretending not to notice Lisa’s grip tighten, Sayo’s frown deepen, or Ako and Rinko mumbling nervously behind her. Tension slowly rises in the room and in Yukina’s chest, threatening to spill over into.. something. An outburst? A panic attack? One of those.

Ever the mediator, Lisa smiles and rubs Yukina’s arm. “Hmm, why don’t we take a quick break? We’ve still got two hours booked, and a break’ll be good for us~” Her voice lilts with a combination of nervousness and an unreadable emotion, roughly translating to ‘let me handle Yukina, please leave.’ Luckily, the other band members either catch on or latch on to the word break and exit the practice room, leaving Yukina and Lisa alone.

With Ako’s ‘let’s go get that new cake, Rin-rin!’ fading away, Yukina finally fully relaxes, letting out a hefty sigh and dropping to her knees. Being emotionally vulnerable is _new_ to her and it’s _exhausting._ As such, Yukina only allows Lisa to help her when she’s distracted and anxious, and even that has only been in the recent _months._ She groans pathetically as Lisa rubs her back, dragging her hands up her cheeks and piecing together words for her problem that she’s not entirely sure about.

After a good few minutes, Lisa pulls away from a now calm Yukina, awaiting her troubles. ”I’ve been having.. a very strange dream occasionally,” Yukina mutters slowly, still processing just what to say without it sounding strange. “It leaves more questions than it answers, and it’s always the same.” She describes the dream with as much detail as she can remember, watching Lisa nod along and tap her chin.

When she finishes, she’s met with Lisa’s nervous grin, one she’s seen quite a bit over the years. “Aha, that seems like more of a memory with how detailed it was.. I don’t think that kind of dream has a common meaning. Do you know what might be causing it to pop up?” Lisa asks. Yukina shakes her head. “Not at all. I suppose I’ll keep an eye out for it if possible.”

Sayo is the first to come back, effectively putting an end to the conversation.

* * *

Yukina smiles as she digs the claws of her gardening glove into the soft soil, raking it up and making holes to plant her seeds. She hums various songs from Roselia’s next live set (Nesshoku Starmine, ONENESS, Red Fraction; she lists them off to keep her mind busy) under her breath as she works. Gardening was something she had picked up a while back, and something she surprisingly did as well as she sang, as though it came naturally to her.

A name Yukina had never heard before flashes through her mind, but she ignores it in favor of dropping the seeds into the holes she made.

”Oh, Yukina-senpai!” A loud shout of her name from a familiar peppy voice, followed by a sudden weight on her back, shakes Yukina from her stupor. Warm arms snake around her shoulders, keeping her from falling forward, and she shakes the dirt off of her gloves to pat them in acknowledgment. “Toyama-san, what a surprise,” she hums, fighting off a smile as Kasumi leans around to grin at her, her purple eyes shining like the stars she loves so much. “What brings you here?”

Yukina finds she’s slightly disappointed when Kasumi bounces away to fully face her ( ~~ _why does it hurt to want her close_~~ ), though she doesn’t know why. “Arisa is teaching me about bonsai and gardening!” Kasumi answers. ~~Yukina ignores a dull ache that forms at the mention of Poppin’ Party’s keyboardist.~~ “Actually, I’m surprised to see you here, too. I didn’t know you like gardening!” The star girl rocks back and forth on her feet, watching Yukina as she goes back to work.

”Yes, well, it comes naturally to me. Everything seems to grow beneath my touch, from flowers to vegetables. These are actually seeds from a rare plant whose fruit is sweet as ambrosia.” Yukina’s words flow as if she’s repeated them a thousand times, and Kasumi nods just as easily. She suddenly frowns at the deja vu, moving on to the area around her mature plants to dig out the weeds. “I mean sugar. I don’t even know what ambrosia is..”

Kasumi suddenly hisses in pain, whimpering and pressing the heels of her palms against her eyes, and Yukina finds herself rushing to her side and holding her close, ignoring her own head throbbing. She tilts her head when she hears Kasumi mumble, straining to hear what she’s saying. 

“.. kyu.. Chikyu.. I don’t..”

Yukina’s blood runs cold, and she doesn’t know why.

Kasumi seems to suddenly snap back to reality, quickly pushing Yukina away with wide, fearful eyes. They stare at each other for a few moments, letting the moment sink in before Kasumi shouts, “A-ah, uh! Sorry Yukina-senpai but I gotta go bye!” and runs away.

Yukina slowly turns back to her plants and writes it off as Kasumi realizing that she’s late for.. something, but that name she mumbled rolls around in the back of her mind with the recurring dream.

”Chikyu..” she mumbles softly, quickly shaking her head. _I’ll research at home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know those Garden Genie gloves? That’s what Yukina is using  
> AU based off of this: archiveofourown.org/works/13863750/chapters/31892070


	2. -cadence unknown-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, I finally finished this chapter, even though I’m still not completely happy with it  
> I blame a lack of motivation and inspiration   
> Kasumi pov this time!

Kasumi sighs softly through her nose, missing her cue to come in and slowing down her strumming, throwing the whole band off. She knows she’s been acting weird - at least, weird for her - but she just doesn’t feel the  _kirakira_ or  _dokidoki_ or even the  _kirakiradokidoki_  during practice like she usually does! It’s as if it just up and left her to deal with.. whatever slump she’s in by herself! And it’s affecting her friends, too!

Someone is yelling at her, trying to get her attention. Arisa, probably, but she doesn’t yell for long. Kasumi plops down on the ground crisscross applesauce and plucks absently at the strings of Random Star, ending up playing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star in various keys. She feels someone pat her head, someone with long and slender fingers — O-Tae? Or Arisa? — and hears footsteps fade upstairs, but she still doesn’t look up.

Only the scent of fresh bread lingering in the air gets her to look up. Bread? Ah, Saaya stayed behind. Wait, why did Saaya stay? Kasumi sets her guitar to the side, watching Saaya pack up her drum set, then sit down in front of her with a concerned look. She heaves a big sigh, making Saaya’s brow furrow more. “That was a pretty big sigh, Kasumi. What’s bothering you? Maybe I can help.”

It takes Kasumi a solid five seconds to process what Saaya is doing.

”Saaya..” she whines, pulling her sister friend into a hug. “I think I’m going crazy! I keep having these weird dreams and remembering names and voices I’ve never heard and I called Yukina-senpai one of those names and probably freaked her out and, and..!” Saaya holds her, gently rocking as she rambles, processing each little thing.

Saaya asks, “You called Yukina-san a strange name? What was it?” 

“Chi.. Chi..” Kasumi pulls away from the hug and pouts, trying to remember. “Chi-something. Not Chisato, something else. But it always pops up in my head when I talk to her, and I got a really bad headache yesterday after she talked about her plants and.. called her that name and.. then I ran..” She trails off as she realizes what exactly she’s done. “I called Yukina-senpai a different name and ran away without explaining anything and now she’s probably mad at me, what kind of idiot-“

Saaya laughs nervously and pats her on the head to stop her before she starts. “Now, now, no need for that. I’m sure if you just apologize and explain, she’ll understand. She doesn’t seem the type to get mad at you, either; seems she has some kind of soft spot, aha..” Kasumi blinks owlishly and nods rapidly as she listens to Saaya’s.. admittedly rational solution.

_But since when was I rationa- wow, being friends with Arisa’s really made me take a look at myself, huh,_ she thinks, letting her mind drift a bit and her vision blur.

~~_Two guards break down the door, startling the two figures. The shorter one panics and shoves her lover behind her, crying out and struggling as the guards detain her. The taller one reaches out and cries-_ ~~

_Ah!_

“Chikyu!” Kasumi cries out in a panic, startling Saaya and thrusting her hand out and grabbing at.. nothing. She whips her head back and forth, searching.  _Where is she?! Where did.. wait a sec.. oh right._ She blinks as she realizes where she is, clears her throat and sits back, inspecting Random Star for possible damage and to hide her embarrassment.

A few tense and awkward seconds pass before Saaya finally breaks the silence. “So. Chikyu, huh?” she asks, intrigued. “That’s not a common name. If you think it’s connected to your dreams, try searching it up and see what pops up, yeah?” She hoists herself up, ruffling Kasumi’s hair. “Sorry I couldn’t help much, but I gotta run and help at the bakery. Good luck, Kasumi.”

With that, Saaya slips upstairs, leaving Kasumi with her thoughts.

* * *

Kasumi balls up her dress and tosses it in her hamper, followed by her flannel shirt and shorts, as she slips into the bathroom. Her earlier conversation with Saaya rolls around in her head, even as she peels off and replaces her transdermal patch. Short bursts of thoughts about it come and go, come and go.

_So.. Chikyu._

Wet the toothbrush.

_Gotta look up that name after this._

Toothpaste.

_Maybe it was nothing?_

Scrub the front.

_But the dreams and names keep coming!_

Scrub the tops.

_Hopefully Yukina isn’t too mad._

Scrub the inside and tongue, swish swish spit, repeat with her mouthwash that tastes too fruity to be hers.

_Wait, that’s Aa-chan’s. Oh well, it’s fiiine. It’s alllll good. It’s fine. It’s fine. Wait what was I gonna look up? Whatever, it’s fine._

Kasumi rolls her head back and groans in frustration. The natural acoustics of the bathroom only serve to amplify it and make her groan louder and louder until someone kicks the wall and she shuts up. She trudges back to her room, closing the door and flopping down onto her bed. As soon as she does..

_That’s right, Chikyu!_

”Chikyu, Chikyu, Chikyu..” Kasumi mumbles as she grabs her phones and searches it up, so as not to forget it.

[chikyu]

” _Chikyū is a Japanese scientific drilling ship_ \- That’s not right.” 

She types ‘name’ after it.

[chikyu name]

”That’s just an anime..”

She tries one more word.

[chikyu name mythology]

Kasumi bites her finger to muffle a cry and lessen the sudden stabbing behind her eyes. The pain only gets worse as she reads more and more, and she’s crying before she realizes it.

”Chikyu.. I’m so.. sorry..” she mumbles, dropping her phone on her chest as her vision fades to black.

* * *

Kasumi cracks the door open, trying to make as little noise as possible as she slips into the practice room. Even still, Sayo and Lisa notice her. She frantically crosses her arms in an X as Sayo opens her mouth, pointing to Yukina and exploding her arms out. Thankfully, they understand and stay quiet as she sneaks further in.

Yukina turns around and says, “Alright, from the first verse. Ako, you know your cue before the chorus?” 

“Yep, yep!” The self-claimed demon queen confirms to her, desperately trying to hide her giggles. Kasumi ducks further behind the drumset, peering out at Yukina from the spaces between the drums and stifling her own giggles. Rinko just smiles lightly and shakes her head. 

Ako taps her drumsticks, and they start.

Kasumi creeps closer. The bass drum pounds in her ears.

” _It is born from_

_Gently tracing_

_The contrails painted in blue_ ”

Closer.

” _With our thoughts_

_Feeling everything honestly_

_We are tied together as one again_ ”

Closer.

” _Let’s start it no_ -aaAAH-!” Yukina jumps, her voice cracking into a high pitched shriek into the microphone right when Kasumi puts her hands on her sides, causing Ako and Lisa to burst into loud laughter as they attempt to keep playing through it. Rinko giggles at the display, and even Sayo can’t help but crack a smile. Yukina whirls on her heel to face Kasumi, cheeks faintly pink from embarrassment. “Really, Yota- Taya- Toyama-san? Was that necessary?” she sputters, stumbling with Kasumi’s name.

Kasumi snickers and shakes her head, barely getting out “It was hilarious, though!” through her giggles. When she finally calms down, wiping away stray tears, she grins widely. “I wanted to ask you something, but I know that you would most likely brush me off and tell me to wait — despite my short attention span and memory — until after the live you have coming up. Hmhm, riiiiight~?” Her grin turns to a teasing one, and she slowly circles Yukina like a shark circles its prey. Yukina stiffens and quickly turns in place to stay facing away from her, but Kasumi catches the tips of her ears turning red.

_Gotcha._

”Come oooon, Yukina-senpaaaaiii~” Kasumi decides to pull out her secret weapon, the thing that always gets any and all  _tsuntsuns_ to crack, from Ran to Arisa: her begging voice. No good, Yukina doesn’t budge.

_Time to up the ante!_

“It’s already been an hour since you started, you can take a break~!” Kasumi giggles as she hears Yukina already start to crack, responding to her with a quiet “mm.”

”Pleeeease, Yukina-senpai?”

”MmmMMM.”

”Yukinaaaaaaaa~”

Yukina huffs, finally cracking under the pressure and turning to face a very smug and very victorious Kasumi. “Fine. I’ll hear you out, Toyama-san.” Kasumi cheers and hugs her tightly  ~~ignoring the throbbing pain in the back of her head.~~  She quickly lets go before Yukina scolds her and pulls her out to the café, shouting a “I’ll bring her back in ten!” to the rest of Roselia.

_Alright, you got this, Kasumi! Just ask her to go to dinner with you after the show! It’s easy, you got this! Just don’t think about that name you called her- great, now you’ve gone and done it. Excellent j-_

“Toyama-san?”

Kasumi yelps, startled out of her thoughts. “I’m sorry for calling you that weird name a couple days ago please don’t be mad!”

”Ah..”

_.. Great job, Kasumi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thick plottens


End file.
